


Better Without Them

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Fights, Gen, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing about him had ever been good enough, especially once he’d gone to Hogwarts and seen how much more there was to life than this blasted awful house and his blasted awful family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Without Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/614772.html?thread=85154420#t85154420) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Sirius felt the hot rush of anger boiling up, filling his entire body. He hated the feeling, hated the fear and shame that went along with it whenever he spent very long with his family. They were the only ones who could make him feel this way, make him feel so bloody _angry_ while still making him feel like the worst speck of dirt. It was awful.

“Can you just stop, mother?” he snapped, fed up. He’d been home from Hogwarts barely an hour and already she was picking a fight over his clothes, his friends, his life. Nothing about him had ever been good enough, especially once he’d gone to Hogwarts and seen how much _more_ there was to life than this blasted awful house and his blasted awful family.

“Do not speak to me that way,” his mother replied, eyes narrowed. She looked a bit crazed, but perhaps no more than usual. He’d had months to forget how insane she was, and how no one but him would ever confront her.

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll speak to you however I want,” he retorted. “Especially when you’re saying such things about my friends. You can yell at me all you want, but those blood traitors are ten times more a wizard than you could ever dream.”

“Oh, why couldn’t you just be a good son, like dear Regulus?” his mother moaned, swooning just a bit for effect. He gritted his teeth, hating how she brought this up every time, ignoring everything else he said. He didn’t want to pit himself against his brother, but that was his mother’s favorite tactic. It was like an icy wash over his body, bringing him to sudden and total attention.

“I’ll never be anything you wanted me to be,” Sirius replied, voice gone so cold and harsh he barely recognized it as his own. He straightened up from his slouch, taking a deep breath. “I’m not sorry. But perhaps you should be.”

With that, he turned on his heel and left his family home, ignoring whatever else inane things his mother called after him. If they were going to continue to be so hateful, so ignorant, so prejudiced, he would just remove himself from them entirely. From the moment he stepped out the door, he decided they were no longer going to be his family.

He’d get along better without them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
